


Kept

by spiritoftruthandlies



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Nothing about this is happy, Vaguely Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:31:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritoftruthandlies/pseuds/spiritoftruthandlies
Summary: "Did you really think you were the first, sweetheart?"





	Kept

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lileura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lileura/gifts).



“Victor! Victor,” Yuri yelled, straining against the silken ropes that kept him in this painful position: his arms bound behind his back, stretched toward the ceiling where the rope was tied to a sturdy iron ring. His shoulders hurt already, and it had only been a matter of minutes, hadn’t it?

He heard footsteps coming down the hall, but they didn’t sound like Victor’s. He looked up to see another man walk into the room, but this one appeared to be younger than Victor. He appraised Yuri with dark eyes and said rather matter-of-factly, “Vitya won’t come back for awhile.”

It was off-putting to hear a complete stranger address Victor by such a familiar name. Yuri struggled more against his bonds, but they wouldn’t give. “Fuck off! How do you even know that?! Did he tell you or something?!”

“No,” He replied easily, pushing his blue framed glasses up the bridge of his nose. “I was in your place, once.”

The fight fled out of Yuri’s body all at once. “What?”

“Did you really think you were the first, sweetheart?”

“I-” The words caught in his throat as he realized he hadn’t even  thought about it.

That was more than enough for the stranger to continue, running fingers through inky black hair.“You’re hardly the first. Hell, even I probably wasn’t the first, and I was here years ago.”

Yuri swallowed thickly. “Years ago?”

He nodded. “At least five now, I think. I’m sure there was someone else here too, before you.You don’t look that old yet… maybe 14 at most.”

“What the fuck. Who are you? Why are you even telling me this?”

“My name is Yuuri, and I don’t know why, really. I just feel… compelled to share.”

“You’re a Yuri too?!”

The stranger - Yuuri - blinked and smiled softly. “Oh, I guess we share a name. I thought I wouldalways be the only one…”

Yuri sneered. “Yeah, well, you’ve been replaced.”

“You will too, Yuri. It’s only a matter of time before you get too old and your body betrays you.Vitya doesn’t like you once puberty sets in. He’ll toss you out like all the rest and replace youwith a new, younger, prettier boy.”

“You’re lying! Victor loves me! He won’t abandon me like that!”

“I thought the same thing too. I still keep thinking he’ll take me back, if only I prove myselfuseful…”

“Well I’m not you! Victor will keep me,” Yuri yelled, a hint of desperation in his voice. “Just youwait!”

Yuuri looked like he had more to say, but before he could, a voice from the doorway chided,“Yuuri, you aren’t scaring my poor Yura, are you?”

Yuuri shrank away from the door and said softly, “No. I’m sorry, Vitya.”

Victor strolled into the room, putting his back to Yuuri and examining Yuri’s bonds. “I thought youhad somewhere to be tonight, hm?”

“Yes Vitya. I’m escorting tonight.”

“You should go home and rest up. You have a long night ahead of you.”

“Yes Vitya.” From Yuri’s position, facing the door, he could see the conflict on Yuuri’s face as his mouth opened and closed a few more times before he finally turned and left the room.

“Don’t mind him, Yura,” Victor said, tearing Yuri from his thoughts of what Yuuri might have saidas he sucked a fresh bruise into the skin on Yuri’s neck. “He’s just jealous he’s past his primeand can’t be where you are anymore.”

Yuri closed his eyes and moaned softly. He doesn’t ask what will happen when he gets too old. He already knows. But maybe, just maybe, if he tries hard enough, if he proves no one will everbe better than him, Victor will keep him. Because Victor loves him, he really does.

Doesn’t he?

 


End file.
